md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Flag of Morocco
The flag of Morocco ( ; ) is made of a red field with a black-bordered green pentagram representing the Seal of Solomon. Red has considerable historic significance in Morocco, proclaiming the descent of the royal Alaouite family from the Islamic prophet Muhammad via Fatimah, the wife of Ali, the fourth Muslim Caliph. Red is also the color that was used by the sharifs of Mecca and the imams of Yemen. From the 17th century on, when Morocco was ruled by the Alaouite dynasty, the flags of the country were plain red. In 1915, during the reign of Mulay Yusef, the green interlaced pentangle was added to the national flag. While Morocco was under French and Spanish control, the red flag with the seal in the center remained in use, but only inland. Its use at sea was prohibited. When independence was restored in 1955, it once again became the national flag. The red background on the Moroccan flag represents hardiness, bravery, strength and valour, while the green represents love, joy, wisdom, peace and hope, it also represents the color of Islam, whereas the five-pointed star represents the seal of Solomon. History . ) of its fly. The star is inscribed in an invisible circle whose radius equals one sixth ( ) of the fly's length and whose centre is the intersection point of the invisible diagonal lines of the flag's rectangular. The width of each one of the branches of the star shall be of its length.|Mohammed VI of Morocco|[http://81.192.52.100/BO/AR/2005/BO_5378_ar.pdf About the characteristics of the Kingdom's emblem and national anthem (BO-5378-ar page 5)] - [http://81.192.52.100/BO/fr/2005/bo_5378_fr.pdf bo-5378-fr page 6]|23 November 2005}}. 200px|thumb|right|Wide and vertical presentations On May 8, 2010, a Moroccan flag with a size of , weighing , was set in Dakhla, a city in the disputed territory of Western Sahara. It was certified by the Guinness Book of World Records as the largest flag ever draped. Historical national flags File:Flag of Morocco (780 1070) (1258 1659).svg | Flag of Morocco (Idrisid dynasty), 780–974 File:Flag of Morocco 1073 1147.svg | Flag of Morocco (Almoravid dynasty), 1070–1147 File:Flag of Morocco 1147 1269.svg | Flag of Morocco (Almohad dynasty), 1147–1248 File:Flag of Morocco 1258 1659.svg | Flag of Morocco, used along with a white banner (Marinid, Wattasid and Saadi dynasties), 1248–1659 File:Flag of Morocco 1666 1915.svg | Flag of Morocco (Alaouite dynasty), 1666–1915 File:Flag of Morocco.svg| Flag of Morocco, 1915–present Other historical flags File:Scissors flag of Morocco.gif| Flag used in the 19th century File:Flag of the Republic of the Rif.svg| Flag of Republic of the Rif (1921–1926) File:Flag of International Tangier.svg| Flag of the Tangier International Zone (1923–1956) File:Flag of Morocco hexagram.svg| 1795 - 1915 File:Civil ensign of French Morocco.svg| Merchant flag of French protectorate in Morocco (1912-1955) File:Merchant flag of Spanish Morocco.svg| Merchant flag of Spanish protectorate in Morocco (1912-1956) Other national flags File:Civil Ensign of Morocco.svg | Civil Ensign File:Naval Ensign of Morocco.svg | Naval Ensign File:Naval Jack of Morocco.svg | Naval Jack File:Royal standard of Morocco.svg | Royal Standard File:Royal Flag of Morocco.svg | Royal Flag See also * Coat of arms of Morocco * List of Moroccan flags References http://www.moroccotomorrow.org/the-moroccan-flag-moorish-americans-an-historical-perspective-frost/ External links * * Morocco Historical Flags, FOTW Morocco Category:National symbols of Morocco Category:Flags of Morocco Morocco